Nyx
The Nyx is the largest ship in Galaxy. Description The Nyx is the largest ship in Galaxy, with a massive health pool and the most fighters in the game, but it lacks weapons, making it an easy target if it doesn't have escorts. A lot of players enjoy the look of this ship, especially the bridge interior. Interior Nyx contains a luxurious interior! Starting with the bridge, pilot's seat, 6 seats with screens in front of them. a big cafeteria, luxurious crew quarters, fighter bay containing a lot of chairs enough for a whole team and a large fighter hangar. Strengths * Extremely high firepower from the Nixesion custom fighters. * Largest cargo hold for a militaristic ship. * The combination of over 17k total health and 40% damage resistance means that this ship can take the most punishment of any non-admin ship. * Almost 2 times the health of an Eclipse. And more health than a Starbase. (Not as much resistance as an Eclipse though.) * Good speed and turn speed for its massive size. * Extremely large death explosion causing it to turn into a nuke when killed. (420 Explosion size). * Has 40% damage resistance. Weaknesses * Lacks Turrets or Spinals, forcing it to rely heavily on teammates for defense or pilots. * Vulnerable from all angles. * Very large. * Slowest ship in the game. * Very expensive compared to other carriers. * Massive explosion size, occurring only when your Nyx gets destroyed in combat. This can destroy any nearby ships, including allies. However, the explosion cannot damage bases. * Can easily be destroyed by multiple dreadnoughts. * This ship requires cooperation in order for a proper combat scenario. * Sometimes ignored by fellow teammates, therefore having nobody to pilot the fighters. * This ship is seen as a golden target for opportunistic pilots, given its low mobility and huge profile. Strategy * Always travel in a fleet to ensure maximum effectiveness. * Make sure you have a team that will listen to you so they can teleport on board to pilot the Nixesions. * Bait and Switch: Warp Into a dangerous zone, tell pilots to enter the Nixesions and then warp out of the zone leaving the Nixesions to deal with whatever you wanted dealt with. (Make sure you actually have a team that will listen to you.) * When attacking this ship, it is recommended to get at least 3000 studs away before it explodes, or you might be destroyed from its nuke. * A Nyx at war with multiple factions will almost always gather a fleet with the purpose of defeating it. Never rely on the Nyx's health to tank a fleet. Trivia * Requires a level 16 Warehouse. * Costs over $500K in total including Warehouse costs * The only carrier that has no weapons. * The carrier with the highest cargo hold. * The most expensive permanent ship in the game. * This ship is based on the Gallente Federation Supercarrier Nyx, in Eve Online. * Came out the day of Rogue One event which was held December 8 - 19. Category:Ships Category:Carrier Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:Fighters